


Feed Mari

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Romance, Strawberries, Sweet, Whipped Cream, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sequel to Feed Me. Example of how far I'm willing to go with these type of situations.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feed Mari

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to Feed Me. Example of how far I'm willing to go with these type of situations. Enjoy!

It's not kinky. He didn't care what Nino said, it was a sweet, intimate and romantic gesture. Marinette didn't seem to mind it so he kept asking for bites from her plate and he in turn would allow a bite from his plate to be fair. Then he thought, why don't I feed her. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it before. The first time he did it, he let her try a bite of his pasta dish at one of their dinner dates. Seeing her close her mouth on his fork looked so sexy to him, he felt his cheeks get warm. Another time, he let her try a bite of his ice cream. Licking the spoon made his ears, cheeks and neck turn red. Then, thanks to the Internet, he decided on a more intimate date. He bought fruit and sweets as desert after dinner to eat at his house in his room. The twist, he'd feed Mari while she was blindfolded. And if he was lucky, she'd do it to him. Said night arrived and Marinette was surprised at what he had planned. He set up a blanket by the windows where the moonlight was at its brightest. A few candles provided an extra soft glow and a platter of strawberries and raspberries with a side of whipped cream sat with a box of mixed chocolates.  
"What is all this," she asked.  
"Well, I thought I'd try a more romantic setting for us feeding each other. To make it more interesting, I have a blindfold."  
"Wow, how kinky," Mari sassed.  
"It's not kinky," pouted Adrien. "You sound like Nino."  
"I'm sorry, Kitty," she giggled and ruffled his hair.  
The two sat down and Adrien asked if she would go first and she complied by putting the blindfold on. First, Adrien took a strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream.  
"Open up, Princess."  
Marinette opened her mouth and Adrien eased the fruit in. She licked the cream first and then bit off the strawberry. She hummed in delight and he dipped the fruit again. She opened her mouth when she felt the cream on her lips and ate the rest of the strawberry. She missed the bit of cream at the corner of her mouth. She heard Adrien giggle.  
"What?"  
"You have some cream on your mouth."  
Mari tried to lick it off but kept missing. Her actions caused heat to course through Adrien's body. He finally leaned in and kissed it off.  
"Is it gone," she asked as he pulled away.  
"Yeah," he said taking his finger and dipping it in the cream. "Open. And careful, don't bite."  
She opened her mouth again and she felt the whipped cream on her tongue and closed her lips on his finger. She made a noise acknowledging the finger. She wrapped her tongue around it and he felt his cheeks blush. He pulled the finger out and grabbed a piece of chocolate.  
"See if you can guess the flavor," he said as he placed the chocolate in her mouth.  
She chewed and reveled in its sweetness and fruity flavor.  
"Chocolate orange?"  
"You're correct my Lady."  
"How about another?"  
"As you wish," said Adrien picking up another piece.  
He placed it in her mouth but she kept a finger as well.  
"Mari, I need that back."  
She wrapped her tongue again before she released the finger. She bit the chocolate and she nearly squealed in delight.  
"Chocolate caramel!"  
"Your favorite."  
Adrien gave her some raspberries and another strawberry and cream before feeding her two more pieces of chocolate.  
"Adrien, I think it's your turn now," said Marinette as she removed the blindfold.  
"Very well." He placed the blindfold over his eyes.  
Marinette started with whipped cream on her finger.  
"Open wide Kitty and please don't bite," she said seductively.  
Adrien did so and felt the sweet cream on his tongue as well the her finger. He closed his mouth and let his tongue wrap around her finger. He was amazed at how his other senses seemed heightened with his sight blinded. He tasted, he felt everything that touched him and heard every giggle from his sweet Princess. He then felt something at his mouth and opened it. He bit down and tasted the caramel chocolate.  
"Delicious my Lady."  
She fed him more fruits and cream and then got an idea. Marinette placed a piece of chocolate between her lips and leaned forward. She touched his cheek and he instinctively leaned into her hand while she placed her lips against his. She pushed the chocolate into his mouth with her tongue and placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back. He whined at her sudden departure but then remembered he had chocolate in his mouth. This was a new flavor.  
"Espresso," he said.  
"Thought you'd like that one," said Marinette.  
"Shall we continue this?"  
"I'm finished with desert," said Marinette crawling over to him. "I want something else."  
Adrien shivered at the husky tone her voice took on. He couldn't see it but he knew what kind of face she was making.  
"Wha-what d-does m-my Lady want," he stuttered.  
Marinette climbed into his lap, straddling his hips.  
"You."  
She attacked his lips as if she'd never kiss them again. Adrien was surprised at first but he soon responded in kind. The blindfold just made him feel and taste everything. She pulled back and yanked the blindfold off. Hungry blue eyes met hungry green ones.  
"Say it," demanded Adrien.  
"Feed me," she replied huskily.  
The two fed each other long into the night.


End file.
